dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Dragon
|habitat1 = All Habitats |color = Purple |nicknames = Spyro |artist1 = Dovealove |artist2 = Hawaiianbabidoll |artist3 = Nakase |artist4 = Lighthealer }} Purple Dragons are one of the original species of Dragon Cave. They were previously one of the few female-only breeds, but this changed during a major update on March 26, 2010, where males (along with new male sprites) were introduced, allowing Purple dragons to be influenced for the first time. As of June 10, 2011, Purple dragons have the Breed Specific Action Fertility, which increases the chances of a successful breeding attempt, though it does not influence what the species of the egg will be. Fertility has a cooldown of two weeks and cannot be stacked for additional chances. The effect stays with a dragon until it is used. Following an update on August 14, 2016, Fertility is now able to significantly reduce the chance of refusals during breeding. Since the "Happy 6th Birthday" release, it is possible to breed Purple dragons with Spitfire Dragons to produce Ultraviolet Dragons. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "Wow, purple isn't a color of egg you expected to see." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It’s extremely curious and seems to enjoy exploring the area around it." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It’s extremely curious and seems to enjoy exploring the area around it. And look! It has grown wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "It was previously believed that purple dragons were exclusively female, but this is not the case. Recent environmental shifts have revealed the existence of both genders of this breed. Female behavior is well known; they are primarily herbivores but will eat meat during mating season. On the other hand, very little is known about the behavior and habits of male purple dragons." Sprite Artist(s) *Dovealove (Adult Female) *Hawaiianbabidoll (Adult Female) *Nakase (Adult Male) *Lighthealer (Hatchlings) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *The purple dragon egg's description is one of few where it reveals the color of the egg, even when displayed as the "Mystery Egg" in the cave. *The original adult sprite is a recolor of a sprite from the now defunct adoptables site, pickle-green.com. *It is unknown when the change was made, but this dragon's previous hatchling description was as follows: : "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. You think it's a girl, although you're not sure how to check." *Before the male of the species was introduced, the adult description of the Purple dragon was as follows: : "Purple dragons are one of the few all-female breeds of dragons. Their bright colors make them easy to spot during mating season. They are primarily herbivores, but eat meat during mating season when it is brought to them by a mate. Mating seasons occur once every 200 years and can last up to 2 years." Category:All Habitats Category:Alpine Category:Coast Category:Desert Category:Forest Category:Jungle Category:Volcano Category:Dragon Types Category:Original Species Category:Lighthealer Category:Dovealove Category:Hawaiianbabidoll Category:Nakase Category:Western Dragons Category:BSA Dragons Category:Common Dragons Category:2010-03-26 Dimorphism update Category:Life Element Dragons Category:Encyclopedia Entry Category:Creation aligned dragons Category:Primary Affinity: Life